furry_pawsfandomcom-20200214-history
News:We wish you a Merry Christmas... and a lucky Scavenger Hunt!
MERRY CHRISTMAS FURRY-PAWS!! ... and now, are you ready to sing? 8D I should hope so because, as promised, I am proud to announce the winners of FP's Christmas Carol Writing Contest! That's right everybody, FP now has its first ever set of personalised Christmas Carols and let me tell you from personal experience (and a rather sore throat) that they are very singable indeed! The Overall Winner was Lymn (#829594) and our winners for each category are as follows... Deck The Halls ~ Angelica (#645756) Jingle Bells ~ Sunshine (#190105) O Come All Ye Faithful ~ Dream Lover (#34350) Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer ~ Wizbash (#43164) and Aura (#662249) We Wish You A Merry Christmas ~ Joshan (#352533) You can sing along to Lymn's winning entry right away because I'm posting it in the News below (yay! xD) -- but you can read/sing along to/bellow/verb of your choice all the other carols in your own time by checking out the Christmas Writing Contest Results Thread! Original I will personally be EXTREMELY chuffed if anybody actually sings one in public on Christmas day xD A very big thanks to Orome for sorting out all of the bureaucratic stuff, EVERYBODY who entered a carol (they were all fantastic!) and especially to our hard-working judges who yet again deserve a massive round of applause for all the effort they put in! So if you spot Kereen (#780120), Eomira (#56774), Cadence (#329410), Eeyore (#32675), LRRH (#82120), Honor Bright (#817717), Rio- Perro-dise.com! (#349411) or Australis (#66771) around anywhere, give them a big pat on the back! NOW for the most exciting news of all, and I mean it. You may vaguely recall that deep in the distant mists of time gone by, we promised you a Mini Scavenger Hunt... and by jove if we're not going to give you a Mini Scavenger Hunt! >8] We've worked really hard on this, so fingers crossed you enjoy it xD Read on for the first of your many cryptic clues...! Twas a few days before Christmas and all over Furry Paws, the mods were all hiding clues just because. You must now find where clues are hiding, and be careful not to go slipping and sliding. The first clue you see here and now, Will be quite simple, so don't have a cow! :) Anywhere they have access in their kennels that you can see too Is where you might find your next little clue. This mod is quite jolly, And likes to decorate with -----. So run to her kennel and do not sneeze, And grab the next clue if you please.... What are you waiting for?! GO! BUT FIRST a word to the wise... Devising the hunt took us mods lots of time, But there's much more to it than simply the rhyme, There's clues to be scattered North East South and West And in spite of the fact that we all did our best, Some of the clues you may find rather bare, On account of the fact they're not actually there... So! Heed well my words and you'll find them I swear! When you find a hint that will lead you to KARI, Do not stop there or otherwise tarry, And the same with a hint which will lead you to GORE, Trust me when I say that there will be far more Knowledge to be gained from visiting the CHAT, And if that's not the case, I, Delf, will eat my hat! :P P.S. You'll only be able to complete the Scavenger Hunt until 1st January 2010, so be quick! Kudos to Mek & Shadow especially for the awesome rhymes and of course just all the Mods for everything they've done! We really hope you have (and will continue to!!) enjoy all the events and, although this goes without saying, have a Very Merry Christmas :) To the tune of "Deck the Halls" by Lymn (#829594) Enter your dogs in shows a-many Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la 'Tis the reason we are merry Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Get your dog to the next level Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Buy some tags if you are able Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Search for items used before us Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Get some deals that sometimes floor us Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Caring for your pups will bring you pleasure Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la The dogs you raise will be a treasure Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Use the boards to greet the masses Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la But if you're lost just use the atlas Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la See who's online and chat together Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la You'll make some friends that will be forever Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la